jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ossus
For full canonical history of Ossus, check here. Everything that follows details the world after the events of 137 ABY. In-Universe History Universe 1.0 Devlin Dewe established as Praxeum Battlemaster. Jaecyn Riddick returns home after 12 years of training, away from Ossus. He becomes a master, not long afterwards. When Ossus was attacked by a dark side entity calling itself His Divine Shadow, Devlin Dewe was able to defeat it by exorcising the spirit of Exar Khun from the body of Kryst. Eventually, Kryst and Devlin became friends, until the Yuuzhan Vong tracked him to Ossus. Kryst left for Rishi, hoping the Vong would follow and leave peaceful Ossus alone. The Vong left Ossus without a fight. Devlin Dewe constructed training facilities on Ossus and its moons, Mim and Nerit. He set up a ysalamiri surrounded dueling ring near the Praxeum and set up small buildings with life support to use the low gravity of Mim and the heavy gravity of Nerit to train his students. (More research is needed) Universe 1.5 A member planet of the Ra Empire, Ossus is host to the Jedi Praxeum. Ossus is also home to the Grey Sith Order, who have constructed a city/academy there, named the Necropolis. The planet was assaulted at the beginning of the Great War, and taken under the control of The New Mando'ade Empire. Casualties were small, though they included the destruction of the jedi temple and library. Due to planning in advance, however, by the planet's leaders, the artifacts and information stored in the Library and Praxeum were moved to other locations, as to not be destroyed by the Mandalorian destruction of these locations. During the Mandalorian invasion, which resulted in the whole planet being overrun, Plu Or'dinii captured the city of Knossa for the Mandalorians. Eventually, Plu Or'dinii sought to wrest leadership of the Mandalorians, sucessfully, from Illuscio Blackhawk. The resulting change presented an opportunity for Jaecyn Riddick to seek the return of Ossus to it's rightful inhabitants, under more peaceful terms than it had been taken. The terms layed out by Or'dinii were generally agreeable, but did state that the Mandalorians would still be present and limit Jedi military forces until terrorist activities against the Mandalorians stopped. During the time of occupation, Devlin was still on the planet's surface, hiding in the jungles. He restrained his general, Jacob Erie, from killing Wanderer for what the leader of the Force Stalkers considered base treachery. Though the man planned to leave a note on Wanderer's hospital bed telling the warrior that a vendetta was upon him, Devlin stopped him once again. But the Jedi has come to an uneasy understanding of Mandalorian "honor". Eventually, the Mandalorians left Ossus, mainly due to Arhiia Concordia's negotiating skills. With Ossus free from the Mandalorians, though few outside Ossus or the Mandalorian Empire actually knew of their departure, the Jedi once again were left to their own devices. A few months later, Zhan Vectivus's brother, Lord Hawkeye led a group of Sith to Ossus in the hopes of killing his Jedi brother, Zhan. While Death Angel, Romulus Aran, and Jax Brood were infiltrating the surface, two others came to Ossus in an attempt to stir up trouble, Atia Khar and Jaecen Haze. Atia attacked the Praxeum with her small group of Triarii, turning it pink before she left, without any surviving Triarii. Zhan cut off Hawkeye's legs and his Sith left trying to return him to Iridonia for medical attention. The Younglings of the Ossus Praxeum cleaned the pink off the outer walls while a construction team repaired the damage to the building. Though the Sith had left, a lingering darkness remained. Devlin wasn't fully convinced that the Sith had left. And then a young man entered orbit asking for medical attention, Jara Iscariot. Not long thereafter, Saber Windu sought, with the aid of the Ronove Order, to enter the Praxeum and steal information in regards to the whereabouts of the Jedi in the Galaxy. Once again, the information and artifacts were evacuated, and all the Sith got were blanks and empty files. With the Sith gone, once again Ossus was free to train those men and women who found their way to the secluded temple within the Vongformed jungles in the ways of the Force. The peaceful atmosphere was perfectly suited to students of the lightside. Ysanna Emerging as a Power (JVS 1.0 and 1.5) In the few centuries following the destruction of the Jedi Praxeum, the Ysanna would remake themselves into a stronger, united civilization. The Praxeum and Great Jedi Library, both, were rebuilt. Knossa and her sister cities would undergo renovations, and her military would be made stronger, but still keeping in mind the objective of homeworld defense. One such individual to answer the call was Ja'Sean Tabr Raddekh. When he returned to Ossus, after being trained as a Jedi, and subsequently joining the Grey Jedi, he sought out alliances, and help gathering ships and material for a more modern military force. Eventually his efforts culminated in the Ossus Defense Force. Though he was not alone in his efforts, many of his allies were like minded in having strong militaries, powers did conspire against his efforts, and tied in with a Sith resurgence, led to a lopsided, and humiliating battle, which resulted in a temporary loss of the homeworld, in which the Praxeum and Library were once again razed. Fortunately, however, the knowledge and relics were saved in entirety, as they had been loaded and evacuated prior to the battle. Ossus was eventually taken back, and rebuilt again. Since then, the Ysanna have endeavored to maintaining a world worthy of respect, as well as seek out their heritage, as Skywalker had hoped centuries earlier. The current defense force has among the most advanced ships in the galaxy, as well as troops and weaponry. Category:Outer Rim (East) Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Universe 1.0 Planets Category:Universe 2.0 Planets Category:Planets